With pregnancy comes children
by Narciss
Summary: Słodkawe tłumaczenie tekstu Jinxie4


To był jej pomysł, żeby mieć dzieci. Dzieci – liczba mnoga, czyli więcej niż jedno. Nie poczęliśmy jeszcze nawet _jednego_, a ona już planowała kolejne.

Pewnego dnia wróciła z pracy – cóż, nie był to zwyczajny dzień; to była nasza piąta rocznica ślubu – i nagle, ona zdecydowała, że nas dwoje to za mało. Dzieci były potrzebne. Właściwie, nie było nic złego w naszym związku czy relacjach. Kochaliśmy się częściej niż zwykle. Nie, żebym miał coś przeciwko dodatkowym „treningom", ale zaleciła je w celu szybszego poczęcia.

0o0

Niespodziewanie, zaszła w ciążę szybciej, niżbym się spodziewał, albo – jeśli mam być szczery – chciał. Rozkoszowałem się tym nowym aspektem naszych relacji seksualnych, mimo ich wyraźnego celu. Ten otwarty i czasowo nieograniczony horyzont był wyzwalającą i optymistyczną rzeczą. A teraz mam przed sobą granicę dziewięciu miesięcy. Dziewięć miesięcy i nie będzie już tylko nas. Będzie nowe „nas", czyli ona, ja oraz coś, co jest w niej i, co wyjdzie na zewnątrz tą samą drogą, którą się tam dostało. Napawa dumą, ale i przeraża mnie myśl, że właśnie tak zaczyna się życie.

0o0

Kiedy zaproponowała to przedsięwzięcie, nie sądziłem, że rozważyła je dokładnie. Albo przynajmniej, nie spodziewała się być aż tak nieszczęśliwa, i podeszła do wszystkiego, patrząc przez „różowe okulary", jak to się mówi.

Przeżywała straszne poranne nudności, które ja starałem się jej jak najbardziej umilić. Oferowałem picie eliksiru eliminującego mdłości, ale nalegała, że chce przejść ten czas _au naturel_, lub przynajmniej możliwie naturalnie. Jako Mistrza Eliksirów poczułem się dotknięty do żywego. Nie mogłem pojąć jej tłumaczeń, dlaczego chce przez to przejść w ten sposób.

0o0

Chociaż, podczas mojego dotychczasowego życia, poznałem zarówno świat mugolski, jak i czarodziejski, są pewne rzeczy, których nie mogę zrozumieć. Należy do nich mugolska medycyna. Dlaczego, do cholery, ona chciała iść do położnej z Publicznej Służby Zdrowia zamiast do uzdrowiciela w św. Mungo?

Jednak wkrótce nauczyłem się nie protestować, przynajmniej nie _za_ dużo. Hermiona i jej hormony to śmiertelna kombinacja, a to był dopiero drugi miesiąc.

Szybko wytworzyła niemalże nienaturalną więź ze swoją położną. Czasami, mogłem nawet przysiąc, że kobieta znała magię. Być może była charłakiem.

0o0

Po dwunastu tygodniach, czyli po przebyciu jednej trzeciej ciąży, musieliśmy udać się do lokalnego szpitala na pierwsze badanie USG. Wszystko działo się jakieś cztery tygodnie po spotkaniu z położną. Hermiona nie mogła się doczekać, aby zobaczyć wszystko na ekranie i dostać wydruk, który mogłaby wszystkim pokazywać. Gdyby chciała iść do uzdrowiciela, mogłaby być w stanie rzucić odpowiednie zaklęcie i pokazać dziecko, kiedy tylko miałaby ochotę. Ale nie, musieliśmy pójść na mugolskie badanie 2D! Przecież to nie było nawet 3D! Obraz będzie czarno – biały i zaśmiecony.

0o0

Z informacji i zdjęć w broszurach oraz książkach Hermiony wywnioskowałem, że to mogłoby być podobne do jednego z marynowanych stworzeń w moim gabinecie w lochach. Jeśli poprosiłaby, chętnie dałbym jej jeden z moich słoików. Mogłaby rozmawiać i patrzeć na niego cały dzień, zamiast na swój żołądek. Ale nie. Chciała mieć dziecko.

Kiedy technik uruchamiał urządzenie i nacisnął na brzuch Hermiony, a przez jej twarz przebiegł grymas bólu, miałem ochotę na niego nawrzeszczeć. Ale wtedy usłyszałem to. Ten galopujący dźwięk...

0o0

Mogę dokładnie wskazać moment, kiedy tam, w gabinecie technika, oddzielonym od reszty szpitala, w otoczeniu mugolskiej magii, poczułem, że pragnę tego dziecka. Dźwięk wytrwałego trzepotania, był jedynym, jaki mógł wydać, żebyśmy wiedzieli o jego obecności. Ten dźwięk stworzyliśmy wspólnie. Właśnie wtedy, zapragnąłem być ojcem. Nie dlatego, że Hermiona tego ode mnie wymagała, ale dla tego cudownego dźwięku – nigdy podobnego nie słyszałem – mojego dziecka; mojego i Hermiony. Znalazłem wówczas jej „_nas"_.

0o0

Odtąd drugi trymestr przeleciał szybko. Hormony zmieniały Hermionę co rusz: od mdłości aż po szczyty wesołości. Szedł za tym wzrost jej libido, a ta zaokrąglona figura doprowadzała mnie do obłędu. Jeśli kiedykolwiek był czas, gdy opłakiwałem naszą różnicę wieku, to właśnie wtedy. Żyłem w ciągłym strachu, nie mogąc za nią nadążyć. Jednakże, powinienem był wiedzieć, że ten mały gagatek sprawi pewne problemy. Kiedy kochaliśmy się, on postanowił dać nam znać o swojej obecności i poruszył się. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Hermiona i ja mogliśmy to poczuć. Zadziwiające, ale i dekoncentrujące, kiedy chciało się osiągnąć szczyt.

0o0

Trzeci trymestr mijał powoli. Moja młoda, dojrzała żona, ze swoimi dziko kręconymi włosami i brązowymi, dociekliwymi oczami, w moim mniemaniu, bardzo się zmieniła. Jej loki zawsze były naelektryzowane i każdy z nich odstawał w inną stronę, nieposkromione jak u lwicy. Teraz natomiast, stały się bardziej stonowane i błyszczące. To tak, jakby obwieszczała światu, że jest już oswojona, że jest gotowa na dziecko – gotowa na macierzyństwo i wszystko, co z nim związane. Ja sam znalazłem się na rozdrożu pomiędzy emocjami i czystym, skrajnym przerażeniem.

0o0

Ból, jaki doświadczyliśmy przez cały okres ciąży, był niczym w porównaniu do bólu widocznego na jej twarzy, kiedy wydała nasze pierwsze dziecko na świat. Na szczęście, odzyskała rozum i urodziła w św. Mungo. Dzięki temu, doświadczyła znacznie mniej bólu.

Narodziny same w sobie to bardzo brudna sprawa. Myślę, że byłem wystarczająco zdenerwowany za nas oboje. Nie przypuszczałem, że kiedykolwiek zobaczę jak coś wychodzi z tej właśnie części jej ciała oraz, że ten moment jeszcze się powtórzy.

0o0

To zakrwawione, różowe płaczące coś, było naszą córką. Była idealna – jej oczy, ciekawskie tak samo jak jej matki – już okazuje się być moją następną, uciążliwą Wiem-To-Wszystko.

Na czas swojego przybycia wybrała naszą szóstą rocznicę ślubu. Ten rok był czasem wielkich zmian dla mnie oraz Hermiony. Nie sądziłem, że chcę być ojcem, a jednak celebrowałem swoją miłość do żony i narodziny naszej córki tego samego dnia. To nowy, wspaniały dodatek do naszego życia... a wszystko dlatego, że moja żona wie, czego chce i wyczuwała, czego nam obojgu brakowało.

0o0

Cztery lata i dwoje dodatkowych dzieci później, wspólnie przekroczyliśmy dziesiątą rocznicę – dzień naprawdę nadający się do uroczystości w naszej rodzinie. Nasze trzecie i ostatnie dziecko urodziło się dzisiaj. Bogowie, jeśli byłem wdzięczny, że mam dojrzałą i młodą żonę było to podczas drugiego trymestru każdej ciąży, na który czekaliśmy i rozkoszowaliśmy się nim zanim dobiegł końca. Teraz oboje jesteśmy wdzięczni, jeśli mamy noc nieprzerwanych namiętności, nie wspominając już o naszej rocznicy. Mimo to, żadne z nas nie zamieniłoby naszego aktualnego życia na poprzednie.


End file.
